


Perils of Spying on a Bat

by Clouddreams



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clouddreams/pseuds/Clouddreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally doesn't expect what he sees when he bugs Dicks room</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Observation

**Author's Note:**

> So while reading another awesome Robin/KF fic this idea popped in my head and I had to write it down. It took forever to decide on whether Rob would be aware that Wally had bugged his place, but in the end I decided it was more fun if he made Wally regret his actions. I see Rob being 15/16 here.

Wally sat watching the computer screen in front of him, monitor glowing in the dark. It showed a very boring scene of his best friend doing some kind of work on his own computer. He knew he shouldn’t have bugged Rob’s room but he reckoned it was payback for all those times Rob had made him look like a complete idiot during training. In front of the whole team. So he hatched this plan to bug the room for a few days, record the surveillance and then play it to the team instead of their usual movie. Really hit the smirking kid where it hurts.

The only problem was even when Rob was in his room, as he didn’t often stay in the cave, he wasn’t doing anything particularly exciting. He either was working on some printed out files or the computer. Maybe Wally could edit the footage to show highlights. If he could find highlights, didn’t the kid ever act like one?  
Take tonight, Rob had spent the last couple of hours typing away on the computer, type, type, type. As the night progressed all that had happened was Rob had run his hand through his hair making it stand up. Wally noticed the signs of his friend getting very frazzled, and assumed he was getting nowhere with his code. Wally was nearly ready to turn of the monitor and go to sleep when he saw Rob put his head on the desk and growl a little. 

Slowly the kid sat up straight and rubbed his temples. With a sigh he pulled down the screen of his laptop and stood up. Going over to the door and locking it, he pulled off the mask revealing his brilliant blue eyes. Soon the rest of his clothing followed revealing the toned body of his friend. Wally knew if the camera had a higher definition there would be small scars on that skin. Down to just his boxers Rob folded his clothes neatly on his chair and switched off the lights. It took the camera a few minutes to adjust to the darkness, switching to the green that highlighted everything.

When he could see again he expected to see his friend curled up in bed, a good signal that he could too. Instead Rob was sitting on top of the bed back leaning against the wall. His eyes were closed as his hands started to stroke his belly. Wally stared confused for a few minutes until one of the hands worked its way up to tease his nipple. A loud moan confirmed the thought that his friend had started masturbating. Slightly embarrassed Wally started to turn the monitor off but was transfixed by the second moan as his friend dipped his other hand into his boxers.

For a few moments it looked like Rob was just teasing himself, fondling his hardening length, but then with another sinful moan he removed his boxers revealing himself. One hand opened the drawer to his bedside locker taking out a small bottle. When he spread a decent portion on his hands, Rob took a firm grip and started moving his hand along the member. The other hand seemed to disappear around Robs other side and Wally soon forgot about it as he stared at his friend pleasing himself, his own member slowly hardening.

Rob kept a reasonable, if slow pace. Breathing starting to get irregular, interspersed with soft moans, like the one that sucked Wally in. Moans made him pulse and be more uncomfortable with each one. Deciding that his friend would never know Wally pulled down his own pants and started to match the rhythm his friend had. He was burning with curiosity to see if that slow pace was as good as Rob thought.

He was just starting to enjoy it himself when he saw Rob stop and pick up a cylindrical object out of his locker, one hand still hidden. Wally paused, confusion turning to shock as Rob lubed up the object and shifted his weight onto his shins. The object went behind him and Wally could just make out the object slowly sinking between Rob’s cheeks. Rob seemed to wait a few minutes like that before his now reappeared hand gripped his length and resumed to pump. After a couple of strokes his other hand started to push and pull the dildo in and out, slowly building both up faster and faster.

Moans and gasps started Wally off again, matching his friend speed for speed. Only the growing image of Artemis in his head had disappeared and all he could think of was what if it was him and not a dildo pushing into his friend. He could easily see those legs straddling him as Rob was moving on top of him.

It seemed both too long, and too short a time before Wally could feel himself getting closer to orgasm. Rob seemed no better keeping a fast pace, pleasure transforming his face. Wally leaned in watching for any change in his friend, and eventually he was rewarded as Rob gave one final moan and came, sending Wally over the edge as well. 

“Mmmm Bruce.” The name was drawn out but easily identified, it made Wally squeak with surprise and fall out of his chair. So his missed his friend look directly at the camera and smirk. Shaken with shock that anybody would have such a long and enjoyable session with the image of Batman fucking them, Wally turned off the monitor and zipped into bed, hoping to forget the night had ever happened.


	2. One Last Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin isn't so unaware as Wally thought

Dick automatically checked the vent that held Wally’s camera when he walked into his room at the Cave. At least he hoped it was Wally’s, the only other person who would have access to his room was Batman who he thought would at least give him privacy and not bug his room. And if Bats did he deserved what he saw. But that was unlikely, since it was in a rather obvious spot and was new. If a month could be new. He sighed as the tell tale glint of light reflecting off a lense winked back at him, really he would have thought that Wally would have removed it after that first week.

That show should have been enough to put him off, instead he was stuck showing off at least once a week, slowly getting more and more ridiculous in who he wanted his watcher to think he was imagining fucking him. Last time he had gone with Lex Luther and as much as he was enjoying putting on a show he wanted the freedom to imagine who he really wanted in him. 

Unbidden images of red hair and green eyes piercing into his own as a pale soft skin and taut muscles pounded into him came to mind. Suddenly his skinny black jeans didn’t seem like the best choice this morning. So either Wally had forgotten about it, or he was enjoying what he was seeing. Knowing his impulsive and easily distracted friend forgotten was more likely, but what if it was the latter? Perhaps then he could actually experience what it would be like with Wally, instead of just imagining it.

Wally was always flirting with girls though. Never once had Dick actually seen his friend wink at a guy or check him out, which is why he made sure never to let Wally know how he really felt. He was pretty sure at this point Wally wouldn’t run away, but he didn’t want to make things uncomfortable between them either. So how to approach this? Take it that Wally’s forgotten or that he likes the show?  
Could he work it so that he could do both? Put one last show on, the one he really wanted Wally to see, and if it failed erase the footage and dump the camera in front of his friend and demand an explanation. That might be fun, watching him squirm and try to make up excuses why he had bugged the room in the first place. 

Smirking Dick looked over to his laptop and then his bed, which to go to first? He had established a pattern of ‘working’ on the laptop and then releasing his frustrations in orgasm, but did he really want Wally to think he was just a passing fancy if Walls was still watching? No. He wanted the redhead for himself, not as a fling. Bed it was then.

He flicked on his bedside light, and switched off the main one so the lighting was more subdued and then started his little show. Slowly, temptingly he started to remove his clothes facing the camera. Jacket, and hoodie came first, the quickest. Then his t-shirt, grabbing the edges slowly he pulled it up to reveal toned abs, one at a time. A quick pull over his head and in front of his chest and then tantalisingly slow sliding down his arms, slowly revealing his six pack again, soft smile playing on devilish lips. 

Looking straight at the camera over his glasses he took them off and turned to the bedside locker, placing them on top. He unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down his waist, inch by inch. Once down on his thighs they easily fell the rest of the way to the floor, stepping out of them and his socks he was left in his boxers, the only question was face the camera or not?

Deciding he could always just turn around and bend over for Wally he turned to face the camera again. Looking directly at it, giving his best come hither look, he removed his boxers not trying to hide is hardening length. Just imaging it was the freckled youth instead of a camera was enough to excite him. He turned slowly and bent at the waist to pick up his clothes to throw over his desk chair. He walked over to the bed hoping he put a nice twist in his hips as his did, and got on top of it.

Saying on all fours, back to the camera, he opened the drawer and took out his bottle of lube and his dildo. All or nothing tonight. Slowly spreading the cool liquid on his fingers he warmed it up a bit before slowly circling his hole his plunged one finger in relaxing as he did. No matter how often he did it, the first few thrusts felt a little odd, but as he gained confidence and added a second he could try finding his prostrate.

It wasn’t until the third finger that he really got it though and moaned as it sparked pleasure up his spine. The more he hit it the more he just wanted to get something bigger in there. Taking his fingers out, he spread more lube on the toy. When he was satisfied he looked over his shoulder at the camera. “Now or never KF. I’m here, ready and waiting just for you. Please come?” He couldn’t the pleading, he wanted Wally now. He wanted it to be Wally here with him, not his toy.

Waiting as long as he could, which wasn’t very long as his hardened member pulsed, demanding. Sighing he slowly slid the dildo in, hissing a little as he waited to adjust to it. Flicking on the vibrations, he started thrusting it slowly in and out of himself, brushing his sweet spot each time. Moaning he awkwardly braced his shoulder on the bed and reached to pump himself. Moaning and softly whispering Wally’s name he brought himself closer to the edge.

It didn’t take long, imagining thighs pressed to his, one hand teasing a nipple and the other pumping like his was, as each thrust got faster, deeper and harder. Soon he felt that rush and his seed spilling over the sheets in front of him as he called out his friend’s name. Not caring he just collapsed on top of it panting. Disappointment welled up in him as he concluded his first guess was right. Wally had forgotten that he had bugged Dick’s room, probably even before that first show.

Eventually he cleaned himself up, and changed his bedding. Once everything was tidied he got up on the chair and pulled out the camera, switching it off. Now to get rid of the footage. Getting on his laptop he started cracking through Wally’s firewalls and got onto his hard-drive. Within ten minutes, he had deleted all the evidence and flicked off all the lights. It took him longer to go to sleep, slowly trying to get rid of his fantasies of Wally finally reciprocating his feelings.


	3. No Second Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rob confronts Wally about his camera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I totally slipped into first person POV here, but I really wasn't feeling third person. Literally halfway through my fingers and brain switched to first and when I was rereading it I suddenly went WTF? So please excuse that. 
> 
> Also this is the closest to PWP I have managed to come to so far.

I woke up with my head all a muddle. I didn’t know why I hadn’t taken the camera out of Dick’s room. I wasn’t going to be showing the team any footage from it, I had decided that as soon as I watched my friend fuck himself, imagining it was Batman. I knew why I was still watching it though. There was something very hot about watching him pleasure himself that way.

Which was odd, I had never thought of being with a guy. At least not more than giving each other hand jobs, I was willing to admit which jocks were hot and might be fun to fool around with for a change. But none of them I wanted to date, or kiss, or have sex with. Not until I watched Rob slowly push that toy into himself. Now it didn’t matter that Dick wanted it to be Batman, I had to match him and imagine it was me pushing into him. It was becoming a guilty pleasure, one I had taken to turning the sound off so I could imagine it was my name that came from those trembling lips.

My playboy magazines had been so forgotten in the last three weeks they had probably gained a layer of dust in my closet. If I wanted to jack off I watched a replay, or if at home just imagined it. I couldn’t get it out of my mind. Even some of the girls at school had been commenting that I wasn’t paying attention to them anymore. They teased me for having a new love in my life, I had laughed them off and started flirting, but it would soon die off as I went back to thinking about the Boy Wonder.

And then last night had happened. I knew something was different when Rob hadn’t turned off the lights and strip teased. He hadn’t even locked the door. I could have sworn Dick had his eyes on the camera the whole time. I found it much harder to wait for him to start before going for my own cock. I was taken by surprise at the very suggestive posture of Dick on all fours presenting to me. And he had started right in fucking himself, no slow teasing, or soft pumps, just those sinful fingers working their way in.

And then when Dick had just stopped for a moment and looked over his shoulder I could have sworn he was talking to the camera, but that would have been silly. And then he had pushed that dildo in and set the hardest pace yet. It was agony trying to wait so we could orgasm together, I just wanted to run into that room and replace that damn toy with myself. But Dick would probably have killed me. And then resurrected me so Batman could have the pleasure of strangling me as well.

When we did finally release it was more of rush than any time before. I had just sat in bliss watching Dick calm his laboured breathing. When it looked like the teen had fallen asleep, not even turning off his lights, I went bed making sure to back up the file on a USB and taking that out. But found I couldn’t go to sleep at all. I knew that time was different, I just didn’t know why. So after an hour of trying I decided maybe I could go to sleep watching Dick and pretending we were cuddled up together. 

I nearly panicked when I couldn’t find the feed. The camera was switched off. Had Dick found it? Impossible, he wouldn’t have left it there for a month if he knew about it. So maybe the battery died. Damn, I wasn’t sure I would be able to sneak another time into his room and replace it. I was stuck using what I had already gotten. And my own imagination from here on out.

Sighing I went back to bed and back to trying to sleep. Only the bed felt very lonely now. It took me much longer to finally get to sleep, which would probably explain my addled mind on waking. Getting out of the bed and walked into the kitchen in just my pyjama bottoms, feeling much like a zombie, I found nobody there or in the sitting room. Shrugging I got out a bowl and brought a new packet of cereal over to the table with a pint of milk.

I jumped when my camera was thrown down in front of me. Turning I faced a very annoyed Robin. “H-hey Rob, what’s that you got there?”

“Typical. First you bug my room and now you’ve completely forgotten about it.” Rob glared at me.

“Now Rob, you don’t know that it’s –“ I started trying to get my sluggish mind working and thinking up some excuse. Any excuse

“I know it’s yours Kid Idiot. You and Batman are the only ones who know the code to my door. And I do not appreciate being watched. You should have gotten rid of it long before now. But you can’t keep your mind focused long enough to remember you had it.” There was definitely venom there. Crap, I had betrayed my friend’s trust. Just how violated would Dick feel once he knew that I had not forgotten about it.

“Well, I ... I ...” I sighed. There was no good way of doing this. But I knew I couldn’t keep it a secret, it would just fester in our friendship and I was crap at keeping things from him. It was either watch as he slowly hated me or get ignored for the next few months as I tried apologising. “I put it in there planning on getting footage and showing the team to embarrass you to get you back for showing me up so much in training.”

“Wally I don’t care why you put it in there. You should have taken it out long before now.” Rob said sighing. His posture was relaxing.

“I know I should have but I just couldn’t. I –“

“Couldn’t? What exactly do you mean COULDN’T?” Yep there was that bat glare back.

“Well, the thing is, emm, I-totally-saw-you-fucking-yourself-and-it-was-such-a-turn-on-I-had-to-get-as-much-footage-of-it-as-I-could.” I said as quickly as I could and still be understood by him.

Rob went bright red. “You saw that? All of it? Even last night?”

Nodding I blushed and looked down at the floor. “I know I shouldn’t –“

SLAP. Shocked I looked up at a very angry Robin, raising a hand to my cheek. I had expected a punch, maybe across the jaw or to the stomach, but not a slap.

“You bastard! How could you just-?” He couldn’t finish his sentence as a sob racked his body. My eyes widened in shock as tears started going down his cheeks from under his sunglasses. Turning Rob started running out of the room towards his own.

Without thinking I raced after him and stopped in front of his door. Dick just ran into me knocking us both onto the floor of his dark room and I quickly grasped my arms around him. 

I felt Dick struggle against me, sunglasses flying off his face, arms pounding into my chest as he cried “How could you?” over and over again. I just kept a firm grip around his waist and held him as close as I could. I wasn’t sure how long we lay there like that, before Dick slowly collapsed and sobbed on my shoulder. Even that stopped eventually, and I still held on for a bit longer, cherishing the feeling of the other in my arms.

But Dick started to pull away from me, with more intent than emotion and I let him go. “Rob – Dick, what’s wrong? Anger I get, rage, hate, all of it makes sense when you get told someone’s been watching you masturbate. But why are you crying? Please I don’t want to be the one to make you cry.”

Tears started to well up in his reddened eyes again as he sat up above me, our legs still tangled together on the floor. “You saw them all. You saw last night when I put on more of a show. Just for you. And when I asked you, begged you to come in and finish me yourself, YOU JUST STAYED WHERE YOU WERE!”

I blinked back at my friend. That really had been a show for me. Dick really had wanted me to come in and fuck him. “You wanted me to come to you last night?”

“That’s generally what people mean when they say they’re waiting for you and please come!” At least Dick looked pissed and not ready to cry again. 

“But I never heard that! I swear, if I had known that it was what you wanted I would have been there before you said please. I had the sound turned off.”

“Why would you have the sound turned off?” The glare was still there, but notes of confusion creeped in. 

“Because I didn’t want to listen to you moan out Bruce’s name. I wanted to imagine it was mine you said.” I raised up one of my hands and cupped Dick’s cheek. “Please Dick, I couldn’t take the thought of anyone else with you.”

I moved my hand to the back of Dick’s neck and pulled him back down for a kiss. Hurt eyes looked directly into mine as if trying to find the catch, but Dick didn’t resist as I pulled him down and joined our lips together. It was better than I had imagined, and so totally unlike all the girls before him. He was better than they ever were. It started out chaste simply trying to show what he meant to me, but before I knew it Dick had gotten his tongue into my mouth and was exploring every tooth. 

I pushed back with my own and soon we were battling for dominance. When he pulled back to breath, I smiled up at my friend. The hurt was mostly gone from his eyes, passion starting to fill those deep blue eyes. “So you really didn’t hear me last night? Or any night since the first?”

“I just couldn’t bear to see you want that with him. I wanted it to be me.” His smiled peeked out like the sun from behind clouds, and the last of the hurt left him. Dick sighed and lay back down, leaning his face on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around his waist again and held him close. His scent reached me and I relaxed completely. This felt so right, having him here, the only thing bothering me was the cold hard floor under my back.

“As much as I want to stay here forever, I have to get up off this floor. Would some rugs kill you?” I told him, squeezing my arms to highlight that I did want to stay like this with him.

“I’m not here enough to put some rugs down.” He got up and smiled at me. Reaching out his hands he pulled me up with him. “But maybe if I’m spending more time here, I might.”

I pulled him in for another chaste kiss. Or at least that’s what I meant to do. As soon as our lips met I felt him push me back and I fell on top of the bed. Lips never parting he fell with me and started nibbling on my bottom lip as he straddled my lap. Slowly he grinded us together and I moaned into his mouth. Cheekily his tongue darted in and out of my mouth causing me to moan further. He broke it off and started kissing down my neck.

“Dick, we should probably slow –“ I moaned as he bit down on my collarbone. Sucking the skin there before letting it go to lick. 

He came back up to look at my face. “I’ve been wanting you for a long time Walls, I am not going to go slow now that I have you. I don’t want you changing your mind before I get my chance with you.”

I smiled up at him. “When have I ever had second thoughts on anything. I always go all in.”

He went back to my abused collarbone. I could barely hear the muffled, “then go all in now.”

It wasn’t really a request. And I felt myself get harder at the order. I loved it when he took charge. Granted usually it was because all the blame for a failed patrol went on him, but now it was sexy and hot. Flipping us over, I smiled up at him and put my hands under his hoodie. “As you wish.” 

I pulled both the hoodie and tee he had on off making us even. I then started trailing kisses down his bare neck, I stopped to suck on his collarbone. I could hear him moan and feel his hands tangle in my hair. I smiled and moved on, circling one of his nipples with my tongue before carefully pulling at it with my teeth. His gasp and arched back told me all I needed to know. I moved to his other nipple letting my hand pinch and roll my last victim.

His hands pulled me up and in for another searing kiss, before sliding along my back and under the waistband of my bottoms. I felt him pulling them down and I moved away from the kiss, leaving him panting in confusion. I kissed the tip of his nose and yanked my bottoms off, underwear and all before doing the same to him. Super speed has its advantages. Now completely bare and pressed flush up against him was better than any fantasy I had had before this.

I felt his hands in my hair pulling me up and into a kiss. I pulled away and he had this gorgeous blush on his face. “Here.” He handed me his bottle of lube.

I looked at it like it was some alien object, like I didn’t know what to do with it. He chuckled at me and took it back. He pushed me back until I rested on my legs and spread some on his hand. Placing his feet on my shoulders so he could lift up his hips where I could watch as he prepared himself. I stared mesmerized as he slipped a single finger in his entrance. Soon he added a second and he moaned.

It was enough to snap me out of whatever daze I was in, I slicked up my hand and replaced his. I slipped two fingers into his warmth and started stretching him. He smirked up at me and contorted until he could kiss me and press down on my digits. Damn that flexibility. He groaned into my mouth when I added a third finger, I wasn’t sure how longer I could wait; I wanted to feel him around me.

“Wally, mmph, stop teasing me. Please?” Dick whispered between moans. Seems I wasn’t the only one impatient. 

I removed my hand and slicked myself up, slowly lowering him onto my cock. I could only groan as I felt his warmth clutch me, though he hissed a little. Concerned I stopped and looked into his eyes. “Dick?”

“Its okay Wally, keep going.”

“Let’s just –“ I gasped as he pushed himself until I was in him completely. This was so much better than anything my imagination could conjure. It was real and here and in front of me. He still looked a little in pain so I stayed still, wondering what I could do to help him, and then it occurred to me. I thanked Uncle Barry for his control training and slowly sped up my body until it vibrated slightly.

It drew a pleased gasp from Dick and he closed his eyes, face relaxing into pleasure. “Mmm, move Walls.” I slowed the vibrations slightly and started moving. He was hot, and tight and the sounds he made just pushed me into picking up the pace. I’m not sure he was even saying any sentences, but as he met me thrust for thrust I could tell what he wanted.

His legs wrapped around me pulled me down and he sloppily kissed me. His muffled moans filled my ears as his tongue pushed into my mouth almost in time with our hips. I could feel the pressure building inside me, and went harder, hoping to push him over the edge first. He arched away moaning my name and I felt him clench around me as his cum spread on our chests.

It was too much and I released yelling his name. For a while we could only lie there, still entangled, trying to catch our breaths. Eventually I got uncomfortable and slowly got up to grab a cloth. Once it was damp I came back to the bed, Dick’s eyes following me the entire time. He looked a little fearful, like he thought I was going to leave.

I smiled and cleaned us both off, leaving the cloth on his bedside table, I got back in beside him and pulled him until he rested his head on my shoulder. It was much more comfortable than when we were on the floor. Wrapping my arms around him I gave him a squeeze. “See no second thoughts. Wouldn’t have some of the best things in my life if I did.”

I could feel his face grow a little warmer and he wrapped his arms around me. “I, I. Thanks Wally.” 

I grinned into the dark as I heard his breaths getting slowly deeper. I knew what he nearly stuttered out, but it was still a little too early for that. Not everything has to be fast.


End file.
